Airplane Cuteness
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Title says it all. Read if you're still confused. :P


**Airplane Cuteness**

"I'm bored." the cute blonde whined. Kendall Knight was sprawled out on his stomach on the orange couch in apartment 2J.

"That's nice, babe." James Diamond, sexy brunette boyfriend of Kendall, said as he walked by with a plate of food. James sat down where Kendall's head lay and turned on the television.

"Nooo tv. Booooo tv. Pay attention to me, Jamie." Kendall pouted, poking his boyfriend's thigh.

"And do what?" the brunette asked through a mouthful of his food. He was eating a honey ham sandwhiched.

"Entertain me!" Kendall huffed and James raised a perfect arched brow at him.

"Sex?"

"Nooo horn dog. That's for nights." Kendall explained with an eye roll as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"We could change that you know." James smirked with a hazel eye wink but the blonde shook his head.

"I don't want sex, I want to do something!"

"Sex is something."

"James!"

James just chuckled and took another bite of his food. "Couldn't resist, blondie. I'm watching tv so you're on your own." James smiled at Kendall's moans and groans of complaint and turned his attention to the television where a commercial was playing.

Kendall couldn't help but get drawn to the lively noise coming from the tv and turned to stare at it with a pout. The pout disappeared though when he watched the commercial of the mother doing the airplane with her 2-3 year old little girl.

That's when Kendall knew what he wanted to do.

"James!" he squealed and crawled to his knees before leaping off the couch with glee. James watched his adorable blonde jump around in a circle while chanting his name. "James James James James!"

"Yes?" the brunette asked, crumbs spilling from the sides of his mouth.

"Let's do the airplane!" Kendall yelled happily before launching himself at his boyfriend. Just before Kendall could land in James' lap, James quickly removed his food so the blonde wouldn't be wearing it.

"Um, what?" the older male asked and Kendall pushed him on his back with a giggle.

"The airplane! Like in the commercial! Though I can't do it to you 'cause these legs of mine can't support all that weight you have-"

"Did you just call me fat?" James demanded, glaring half heartedly up at Kendall who didn't even awknowledged his words.

"I'm seriously excited, like why didn't I think of it before?" the blonde slid down James' body until he reached his legs. Standing up but in a bent position, Kendall lifted James' toned legs with some strain because god, James had heavy legs.

Standing completely up, Kendall rested the bottom of James' feet to his stomach with a grin. "Ready- oh damn it, I'm too short!" the blonde pouted and dropped James' legs while James laughed. "What's so funny?" Kendall demanded as he stood over the laughing brunette.

"You. You're so adorable. Even if you did call me fat." James' voice flattened at that while Kendall rolled his eyes at him.

"You aren't fat, you're just all muscly and stuff. Anyways, I want to do the airplane still."

"Okay, here." James sat up with Kendall watching him. The brunette gripped the blonde's hips and pulled him down on him while flopping backwards.

Kendall squealed as he landed on his boyfriend's stomach face first. He felt large warm hands slip inside his smaller ones and grasp tightly. Lifting his head up, Kendall stared up at his boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"The airplane?" the pretty boy replied as he bent his knees and manuevered them to Kendall's stomache before slowly lifting the blonde up with them. He felt Kendall squeeze his hands tight and heard him let out a giggle.

"Yay!"

Once James had Kendall up in the air enough, he slid one foot under him and raised him even more before letting his other foot slide in place on Kendall's stomache. The blonde was fully in the air now only being supported by his boyfriend's legs.

James watched with amused eyes at his blonde giggling like the adorable idiot he was. "Having fun up there?" he chuckled.

Kendall was in the middle of nodding and replying when he lost his balance and slid off James' feet. "Whoa!" the blonde fell forward but James caught him with his knees. Kendall's lower body was raised in the air while upper body and face were collapsed on James.

The blonde giggled and gave James an eskimo kiss before connecting their lips together gently. James laughed into the kiss, moving his lips gently with his boyfriends.

With their hands still clasped together and Kendall still halfway in the air, the couple made out sweetly like that until James' legs got tired of holding up Kendall.

But as soon as Kendall was settled on his stomach with his knees curled behind him, they resumed their lip locking session.

* * *

**A/N **This was random and choppy but I hope at least one person liked it. :3


End file.
